The present invention relates to techniques for securing electrical and telecommunications cable to a surface, and in particular, for securing electrical cable using one or more cable fastening clips.
Installing electric cable at a particular location often requires that the electrical cable be securely fastened to one or more surfaces. Typically, this is accomplished using conventional cable fastening clips, which are designed to attach and secure electrical cable to a surface without damaging the cable's outer protective sheathing.
Known clip systems exist that take a predetermined number of clips and gang them together at the point of manufacture. These ganged clips are separable from each other by a stamped, breakable link. The purpose of ganging the clips together is to make it easier for the installer to manipulate the fasteners during installation. For example, an installer may hold the ganged clips together in one hand, leaving his other hand free to use whatever tool may be needed (hammer, screwdriver, etc.) to actually fasten the clip, and its corresponding portion of electrical cable, to a particular surface. The installer thus does not need to use a hand to position a clip over the cable, thereby precluding the installer from hitting his or her hand with a hammer. Further, ganged clips reduce the number instances in which the hammer contacts fragile cable that may be breakable, such as fiberglass-based cable.
However, known ganged clip systems have certain distinct disadvantages. For example, since only one fastener is typically affixed at a time by the installer, each individual ganged fastener must be separated from the ganged group during installation. However, the stamped links used in conventional ganged clip systems are often difficult to break, which interferes with the cable installation process. Additionally, conventional ganged clips may produce sharp jagged edges when broken apart, thereby creating a hazard.
Another disadvantage stems from the fact that known ganged clip systems are comprised of discrete groups of clips of a predetermined number. There is no way for an installer using a known ganged clip system to add one ganged clip group to another ganged clip group, or to customize the number of clips in a particular group.